A social networking system enables user interactions such as sharing information, designating other users or entities as connections (or otherwise following, becoming a fan of, connecting to, or forming relationships with, other users or entities), contributing and interacting with their connections, posting media or commentary, using applications, joining groups, listing and confirming attendance at events, and performing other tasks that facilitate social interaction. Presenting users of the social networking system with surveys, especially when combined with data based upon the aforementioned user interactions, has the potential for generating valuable information.